Reese Comes Home
|image=Reese_Comes_Homer.jpg |airdate=November 7, 2004 |previous=Reese Joins the Army: Part 2 |next=Buseys Run Away }}Reese Comes Home is the first episode of Season 6 and the 108th episode overall of Malcolm in the Middle. Synopsis Continuing the events of the previous season's cliffhanger episodes Reese Joins the Army, parts 1 and 2, we see Reese desert the army and head off on a road to home. Malcolm and Dewey try to fill in the empty void where Reese was, by doing the things that he would normally do. Plot Hal in the narration explains that he and Lois are still out of work and struggling to pay the bills due to the trial. Francis has disciplined Malcolm who feels guilty for stealing Beth from Reese, which leads to the latter joining the army under a pseudonym. Hal is seen doing his fatherly duties when Malcolm asks if Lois is coming back from the Army recruiters. This is answered when he and the family hears her yelling at the army recruiters who brought her back. After Lois goes inside, they explain to Hal that she was being very volatile in attacking them with her tirades and it escalated to having her attack them in the groin area, they had to arrest her. Hal tries to bribe the recruiters to drop the case. The men refuses and informs him that if she attacks them again physically and with her tirades, they will likely have her arrested again and jailed. When they leave, Malcolm asks Lois if she's ok. She answers in her angry tirades that she's not and explains that the recruiters won't divulge in any information to Reese's whereabouts, despite her explaining that he's underage. Lois mentions if they could figure out how he got in the Army without their knowledge and the pseudonym he went under, they can bring Reese home from Afghanistan within a few months. She mentions that the family can't wait that long because she wants him home ASAP. Malcolm is concerned too because of Reese's knowledge in using a gun. He tries to calm Lois down by asking her focus on trying to find out what pseudonym Reese used to get into the Army without their knowledge. Once the Wilkersons figure out the name he went under, they can focus on convincing the recruiters to help them get him home. In her furious fit, Lois reminds Malcolm that it was his fault from the beginning for stealing Reese's girlfriend that lead to the mess the family is in. Hal successfully calm her down by mentioning that Malcolm is already feeling guilt over what he has done and her yelling at him is making things worse. He convinces Lois to conserve her wrath for Reese when or if they find him at all. Reese abandons the troops upon arrival in Afghanistan. He goes through the usual hijinks and almost gets himself married to an amorous man under the guise of an Afghani woman. Reese attempts to escape through car, boat and camel to get back home. Further guilty for his actions, Malcolm decides to volunteer at a V.A. hospital. His boss there, Nurse Peterson, informs him on what day and hours he must give the medications to the elderly charges. Soon Malcolm decides to throw the pills out against Peterson's wishes and this yields predictable results with the elderly fighting. Taking Malcolm's advice to heart, Lois heads down to the boot camp where Reese was previously sent and meets Sgt. Hendrix. After recognizing Reese as Private Jetson due to her showing him the picture, he unwittingly divulge in the necessary information she needs to find him. Despite Hal's pleas to trust the recruiters to help them find him, Lois ignores him and books a flight to Kabul. It's there she finds Reese in a small town in India and proceeds to yell at him for causing their family grief. At home, Dewey wisely counsels Malcolm in doing all sorts of mayhem that Reese enjoys as a means to honor him. Malcolm takes this to heart and they go to a local art fair. The two solemnly stand atop a roof and launch diaper-balloon bombs over the unsuspecting patrons. A newly arrived Reese surprises them on the rooftop, and after an admittedly warm and fuzzy reunion hug, the elder brother reclaims his place in the community, launching another diaper-balloon upon the folks below. The boys are back, indeed. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *Steve Rankin as Sgt. Hendrick Cameos *Caroline Aaron as Nurse Peterson *James Black as Sgt. Rick *Drew Massey as Mr. Waffles(voice) *Matthew Atherton as Military Police *Larry Marko as Ed *Farrah Grey as Flight Attendant(credited as Farrah Skylar Gray) *Sunny Bedi as a tribesman *David Kavandi as Mullah *Luke Bayback as a teenager *Emma Lockhart as Girl Scout *Matthew R. Anderson as a paratrooper(uncredited) *Paul Michael Bloodgood as Recruiting Officer Dorn(uncredited) *Dave Powers as Private James(uncredited) *Wells Rosales as Private Martinez(uncredited) *Nicholas Roye as Private Franklin(uncredited) Trivia *First episode to air in high definition. *Reese gets legally wed to an Afghan man, while he is wearing a burka in disguise and posing as a woman. He never technically got divorced with this man, but he did run away from him. In the later episode, Bride of Ida, Reese would get more officially wed to a girl named Raduca. This would technically making Reese a polygamist, until the episode College Recruiters, where Reese and Raduca would get divorced. *Under the military code, Reese going AWOL upon arriving in Afghanistan could have resulted with him receiving a dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of all pay and a confinement of up to of 5 years in federal prison. To make matters worse, if the Army found out that Reese used the false surname Jetson earlier, he would be considered a military imposter and would also result in imprisonment. *Reese is seen getting punished by a group of Hindus for making fun of one of their religious deities. Reese claims that he only made fun of it because he looked like a giant monkey man. This may have been a reference to Hanuman. *Francis and Piama do not appear in this episode. It's presumed that they returned to New Mexico and their lives at the Grotto ranch. *This marks the 4th time Lois had been arrested. The first three times are in Traffic Ticket, Book Club and Monkey. Her final time being arrested is in Halloween *This is Steve Rankin's final appearance as Sgt. Hendrix Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes focusing on Reese Category:Episodes without Francis Category:Episodes without Stevie Category:Episodes without Craig Category:Episodes where Lois has been Arrested